


Lilac

by KamiQueen



Series: Carnation [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, At least not in this one, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Magnus, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiQueen/pseuds/KamiQueen
Summary: Okay. So it's not that being an omega is a big thing. Except for the fact that it is.





	1. Hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you want!  
>  I wrote it on my phone at midnight and did not proof-read. I will try to fix it later.
> 
> Lilac - first love
> 
> Hyacinth - sincerity

Okay. So it's not that being an omega is a big thing. Except for the fact that it is.

 

Especially since only angel blooded beings could be omegas, some shit about only the purest and yadda yadda.

 

Yeah there were omega women, but they were not so big in number and there hadn't been an omega man in cesturies, most of the population was made of betas and a few hundred of alphas both male and female.

 

Only females and omegas of both genders could get pregnant, but the omegas were always more fertile, and was said to always birth either alpha or omega children, which made them more, let's say "sought after" by "royal-ish" families, especially by alpha families.

 

Magnus, as a beta never really cared about it, it didn't include him. He was a warlock, he didn't have angel blood.

Except, for the fact that he did. 

 

And that's how we get to the present.

* * *

 

Magnus. Sitting in his apartment after hanging up on his boyfriend of 6 months, after being told that Alec would be there in 30 minutes. 

Magnus was etting ready for their anniversary night and seriously thinking about telling Alec his biggest secret that only two, now one people know.

 

Half an hour later Alec arrived and went to Magnus. He had his own keys so opening the door for himself wasn't an issue.

 

Alec kissed Magnus softly, holding onto his waist with one hand. They seperated and suddenly Magnus' face was full of flowers.

Orchid, Pansy, Lilac, Larkspur, Jasmine, and Amaryllis.

 

"Uhhmm.

Izzy helped me make it. 

Orchid means delicate beauty, pansy means loving thoughts, lilac means first love, larkspur means beautiful spirit, jasmine grace and elegance, and amaryllis means dramatic because honestly, you can be a real drama queen Mags."

 

By the time Alec was finished he was blushing real hard, a shy, hopeful smile on his lips. Magnus had tears in his eyes.

 

"Thank you Alexander..."

 

Alec just looked at Magnus and kissed him again, both of the smiling, keeping this perfect, fragile moment in their hearts.

 Magnus' heart souring for his alpha. **_His_** alpha.

"Shall we eat?" 

* * *

 

It was after they finished eating and were sitting on the couch cludded together that Magnus brought it up.

 

"... Alexander?"

 

He was nervous, to say at least.

 

"Yes Magnus?"

 

Magnus sit up straighter and looked. Alec in the eye.

 

"I have to tell you something. And you have to listen to me."

 

"Okay.. What is it?"

 

Alec said a little nervous.

 

"Okay, huh, okay. You have to. You have to promise me not to get mad. Because I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but there just never was a right time and I wasn't sure how to tell you, but I have to-"

 

"Oh my angel you're breaking up with me."

 

"What? No I'm no-"

 

Magnus tried to say but Alec stood up and kept on rambling.

 

"Oh god, am I? Am I a bad boyfriend, was I too shy? I know we haven't had sex yet, eventhought that I kept on saying I was ready but- oh shit that must be it, I made you uncomfortable didn't I? I'm so sorr-"

 

"ALEC STOP!"

 

Shouted Magnus having had enough, Alec was standing, mouth half open in the middle of the sentence cut off of his tounge, looking like a deer caught in headlight.

 

" **I'm an omega.** "

 

There was it. He said it out loud.

 

And Alec started gaping like a fish.

 

"W-what? But you don't-"

 

"Have angel blood? I actually do. Fallen angel blood to be precize. Only my closest friends-friend knows. Not even Camille. And now. You know it too."

 

"God Magnus."

 

"Are you.. Disguested?"

 

"What? No! Why would I be?"

 

"Because I lied to you! Said I was a beta and acted like one, haven't had sex with you because I was scared you would figure out what I actually am. You surely won't want me after this..."

 

"Magnus. I love you. Only you. Not your secondary gender."

 

Alec said with all the love he could muster just to show his beloved beta-turned-out-is-an-omega boyfriend just how much he means to him.

 

He kissed Magnus and hugged him hard against his body.

 

After they seperated Alec touched their foreheads together and asked:

 

"So the reason why we haven't had sex yet is that you are an omega? I don't get how I could have figured it out."

 

"I.. I get wet."

 

"Uhh, ugh I mean. Me too?"

 

Magnus giggled.

 

"No not. Not there. I meant the... Other place."

 

"Oh. OHH."

 

Alec looked at Magnus with new understanding and the warlock looked back at him with lust in his eyes.

 

"Want a demonstration my dear shadohunter?"

 

"Lead the way my beautiful warlock."


	2. Tuberose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuberose - pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I pretty much lost my muse for a while and life came to be a bitch, but it seems like I'm back now!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for giving kudos, commenting and bookmarking! I will try to answer to every comment as soon as I can!
> 
> First time writing smut, so please forgive me if it's bad. Also, I did not poof read.
> 
> Important to know:  
> pseudo heat: In the highs of arousal the omega can go into a heat like state. It is not heat, but the omega gives out very strong pheromones similar to those when in heat.  
> heat: The only time an omega is able to get pregnant.

They stumbled into the bedroom, hands searching, grabbing, pulling.

Clothes fell to the ground as they let themselves get lost in the pleasure.

Mouths, souls collided as they finally fell back on the bed. Naked.

Even in the hazy moments of pleasure they manged to take a minute to break apart and just look into each other's eyes, hooded warm brown met with hazy golden honey cat eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Alec said in awe. He still couldn't believe this perfect, gorgeous, kind hearted man trusted him this much, that he trusted him enough _ **to be his**_.

And oh, did that though send chills racing down his spine.

Magnus looked back up at him, a warm, and genuine smile gracing his face as it lighted up in happiness.

"I love you Alexander."

"I love you too Magnus."

Alec kissed him again, fast little pecks on the shorter man's face. His cheeks, nose, and forehead.

The shadowhunter's lips lingered on his lovers forehead, holding his face in his hands.

Magnus let out a small, content sigh and Alec lifted his own face up.

They gazed at each other lovingly, for one perfect, peaceful minute, drinking in the fact that this was real. All of it. They were finally going to become one, in body, in soul, in heart.

This was it.

Alec surged forward, kissing Magnus with all the love he had, starting out slow, an almost shy thing that steadily blown out to be passionate, yielding, turning the blood in their veins into liquid fire.

Magnus grabbed at Alec's back, trying to find something to hold onto, so he doesn't get lost in the passion.

Alec let go of Magnus' face with one hand, slowly sliding it down his lovers side, stopping at his left tigh, kneading it. He moved his hand lower, down to his knee, when he felt Magnus opening his legs, welcoming Alec between them.

Alec moved closer, breaking the kiss and moaning when he felt how _**wreched**_ the warlock was, the insides of his tighs and the sheets underneath his bare bottom completely _**drenched.**_

"Shit baby, you're so damn _**wet**_."

Magnus just whimpered, his breathing erratic, body shaking and legs clamping down around Alec's hips.

Watery cat eyes opening as his mouth tries to form words, while his hips starts to move upwards desperate for body contact that he craves so bad.

"A-Ale-lexander. P-Please. Ple-lease!" Magnus managed to get it out, his omega pheromones going crazy after finally being released in a very long time.

Alec drank in the scent of his lover, moving his left head to the back of Magnus' neck, releasing his own alpha pheromones, soothing the omega in the beginnings of his pseudo heat.

"What do you want Magnus?"

After taking a deep, calming breath, Magnus answered.

"Your mark."

Alec made a sound between surprised and unbelievably happy.

Magnus wanted Alec to mark him, to _**bond**_ with him. He wanted them to be _**mates**_. 

Alec looked Magnus in the eyes, looking for any sing of uncertainty that it was just the oncoming pseudo heat talking.

"Yes. I'm sure."

He didn't even need to ask, Magnus already answered his question.

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes."

They smiled at each other, tears of happiness in both of their eyes.

They started kissing again, the previously cooled heat rising up in full power again.

Alec still held Magnus' neck with one hand, but he moved the other between the older's legs.

He circled his fingers around Magnus' entrance, wetting the with the man's natural lubricant, he pushed one finger inside at first, testing.

After meeting with no resistance he pushed in one more, Magnus mewling softly, scratching his nails down the shadowhunter's back, the other grabbing at the sheets underneath his head.

Alec licked at his chest, worrying a nipple between his teeth, slowly moving his fingers inside his lover, trying to learn his body.

Magnus suddenly arched his back, head thrown back, neck exposed, his hands trembling as they tried to hold on. Alec moved his head up, and started working on covering that long neck with love bites, while aiming at his lovers prostate, his thumb massaging his balls. His own neglected cock standing heavy and erect between his legs. 

His aim perfect. Perks of being an archer.

Alec started scissoring his fingers, adding one more when he felt the other relax.

Magnus was a babbling mess with quivering legs by the time he could easily move all three finger inside him.

Alec was kissing another freshly made bite when he felt a hand grab his hair, pulling weakly. He looked up from the warlocks neck, his fingers never faltering in their pace, his own hips moving in small circles, trying to ease the arousal by rubbing himself on the sheets.

The sight that greeted him was heavenly yet so sinful.

Magnus, looking down at Alec with watery eyes, trails of tears running down his face, his black eyeliner smudged, his cheeks flushed a dark red, hair matted to his face from how much he sweating and lips cherry colored, trembling while trying to form words.

Alec wasn't much better, looking up at his warlock from underneath his lashes, eyes glinting with want, lips obscenely red from all the biting and kissing, face flushed a dusty pink, his hair sweaty and a nest of dark brown/black curls.

"P-please."

Alec needn't hear more.

He pulled his fingers out, grabbed Magnus by the hips and moved him further up the bed so his head was laying on big, soft, golden colored, satin pillows.

Alec grabbed one of the pillows and put it under the omega's hips, putting him in a better position.

The shadowhunter moved further up, put one of his forearms down right next to Magnus' head, the other grabbing onto it with his own.

He took hold of the warlock's left thigh and pulled it up so the sole of his feet rested at the small of Alec's back, opening the omega up for what was to come.

Alec used his now free hand to guide himself inside his lover, the way inside eased by Magnus' own lubricant inside himself and on Alec's cock.

In what seemed like eternity but probably had been only a minute Alec's hips were pushed flat with Magnus' bottom. The alpha's left hand tearing into the pillow next to the omegas head, the right underneath the other, holding him up flush against his chest.

Magnus' hand crawling into Alec's hand and back, while the omega wound his legs around the alpha's hims, crossing his legs at the small of his back, sobbing out his pleasure in chocked little sounds.

Then Alec started to move, at first he just moved his hips in small circles, trying to get a feeling on how to get going. Then he pulled back, slowly, only an inch, and pushed back, repeat. Once he got the swing of things he speed up encouraged by Magnus' noises.

Alec started up a rhythm, pulling out slowly and pushing in back hard and fast, rocking Magnus' body and the bed forward with each thrust.

Soon Magnus was screaming, mostly babbling out unintelligent things, with words like "Yes", "Please", "Harder" and "Alec" between them.

Their lovemaking was loving, hard, emotionally satisfying but also animalistic.

Alec felt his own knot starting to form, for a brief moment he thought about pulling, but that thought was gone as soon as it came when Magnus grabbed onto him even harder, his cries dying down to sobs and whimpering.

He was close too.

Knowing this Alec started aiming his thrust to find Magnus' prostate, which he found on his second try. With renewed vigor he started thrusting into that one spot with all of his power, his tempo no longer rhythmical, but erratic.

Magnus' screams also came back full force, his nails leaving red skin and small blood trails in their wake.

Soon, Alec's knot kept catching on Magnus' rim, with one final thrust Alec buried himself inside his lover and bit onto his mating gland on the side of his neck, just under his right ear, marking him as _**his omega.**_

Magnus came the minute Alec bit him and started cumming inside him, - coating his insides with seed, and cowered his own and Alec's stomach with his own seed, while drenching Alec's cock in clear lubricant, making the knotting easier.

Alec kept moving his hips in small circles while coming down from his high.

After they were both done coming Alec removed his teeth from Magnus' neck, let go of his waist and moved that hand up to caress his omega's face.

Alec thumbed away a stray tear from Magnus' eye as they smiled softly at each other.

"Hey." Alec said, voice a little strained.

"Hey." Magnus echoed him, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"We're mated." Magnus said with love and wonder in his eyes, more tears escaping.

"Yes we are." Alec answered back pushing their foreheads together.

After a few minutes Alec pulled out, and fell down next to Magnus, bringing the omega to lay on his chest, his arm and back ached from the claw marks, his body heavy with exhaustion and contentment.

The second his head hit his alpha's chest Magnus was out cold, his own body aching with fatigue from their lovemaking, his neck steadily throbbing.

Alec followed Magnus a minute later to dreamland.

His last awake thought that this is it.

 

**This is the beginning of their new lives.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about turning this into a series, anyone interested?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to countinue please let me know.


End file.
